Caught Up
by Write Lola Write
Summary: Originally titled "The Beginning of an End," before it was deleted. I revived it from the dead! I will continue this story until it's finished. For those that don't know, this is a completely different approach to Fitz and Liv. He's the CEO of a financial firm and she's the new Image Consultant and Director of Communications. I have a new pen name as well!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story was called "The Beginning of an End." I deleted it for quite a few reasons, but I felt bad and I honestly missed writing it and it just wasn't finished yet. Please forgive me for the few that enjoyed the story! I'm going to re-upload all the chapters and continue the story! If you remember from the first time, the first chapter titled "Introduction" has been deleted. I set myself up for that one, but the premise hasn't changed! For the new readers, enjoy! Feel free to leave reviews or comments! **

And so it begins...

Olivia readies herself for the first day of work. For someone's first day at a globally-wide known financial firm, Stallworth Management Group, she wasn't too nervous.

On the drive to work, she played her Astrud Gilberto playlist to soothe her. She selected "Agua de Beber," for the first song and hummed along.

She pulled into the underground parking garage.

"Mmhmm. A parking garage solely for this building and their clients?" Her silent thoughts pervaded her mind. Her interview was conducted in Washington, D.C., so all of this was new for her, hence her reasons for coming nearly two hours early.

She locks her car door and heads for the elevator. She walks onto the elevator mesmerized by the beautiful detail that surrounded her. She examined the black granite coated with gold flakes. Before she could reach out her hand to touch, she was interrupted by an incoming voice.

"Good morning, Olivia Pope!"

Although a bit shocked on the inside, she held her composure and lightly looked around for a camera.

"Ah, good morning," she replies.

"Have a great day at Stallworth. I'm sure you will be greatly pleased for the gifts awaiting you," said the very robotic watch guard.

The elevator automatically sent Olivia up to the twenty-second floor where some of the company's most important members would await her.

Her mind was completely focused on the task at hand. Any irrelevant thoughts such as food or music or anything remotely related to her personal life was gone out the window. This is how she reigns. Although she's only been working as a Branding Image Consultant as well as being a Director of Strategic Planning at the Carlyle and Bennet Group for seven years, she's still quite young to be incredibly accomplished.

The doors open and out she goes with her luscious curls bouncing with her. She begins to smile as seven men and one women surround her, clapping for her.

"Oh, stop!" She giggles as she shakes hands with some of the richest people an average Joe could even walk by.

One of the oldest members on the board, Richard Wink, shows Olivia to her office. "Welcome to Stallworth! We've been dying to have you here."

"I'm here to save you!" Olivia says.

"You're going to love your office. We tried to get you the best of everything that money could buy. Your chair-Olivia, your chair. It's so comfortable, you wouldn't mind spending a few nights here."

"Uh-oh. I just may never leave!" Olivia laughs.

One thing she did like is how personable everyone has been. Although it's a prestigious financial firm that's mostly known for handling assets, it's a failing one by means of ranks. Over the years, heavy competition has evaded the financial realm, including multiple offers of buy outs as well as other companies in competition merging into one. Despite that, the firm is still quite strong due to clients. Olivia is there with a contract of eight months to revive the brand and pull in as many new and hardball clients the world has to offer. In a new age of technology and new businesses, she's a perfect fit.

Olivia walks into her office, astonished by what she sees. Her desk is garnished with orchids. She has a blue tooth sound system, which she would love at home. She has an LED TV that pops up from an adjacent desk. Everything in her room is marvelous, something that she would love to have at home. Unfortunately, when she's at work, she's completely engrossed with her duties.

"Such a shame. I will never turn on this TV or use this beautiful sound system for these eight months," Olivia thought to herself. "It's such a beautiful TV."

"Sit in the chair," Richard says.

Olivia abides.

"Oh my God," she sighs. "You'll have to get me a new chair. I won't be able to work with a chair this comfortable."

"I told you," Richard says as he closes the door behind her.

Since her interview two months ago, she's been preparing extensively for this job. The board let her be and it's just the way she likes it. She knows what she's doing and the best part about who she is and what she does is that her clients completely trust her. She makes magic happen and in return, her clients give her whatever she needs.

As she pulls out her laptop and organizes folders of neatly stacked papers full of charts and up-to-date information on previous and current clients, her door barges open.

She's completely taken back. For a moment, she forgets about how rude he was for barging the door open-not even knocking. She's completely mesmerized by this tall and handsome man with a head full of curls, a man she hasn't met before or has even seen. She figured he must've been pretty damn important if he could simply barge into _her _office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, can I help you?" Olivia asks with a smile.

"Yeah-," Fitz stops mid breath as Olivia extends her hand.

"I don't think we've met yet." Olivia extends her arm longer than she expected.

Fitz clears his throat. "I'm. Erm. Fitz." He extends his hand to shake hers.

Her hands were softer and warmer than he expected. He shook her hands longer than expected. Seemingly by now, her arm would be tired, but the pulse she electrically felt through his hands surely awoke both her and her arm. The intensity of their gaze into one another left them both internally trembling.

Fitz lets out a nervous laugh. "I didn't expect you to be here so early," he says to Olivia.

"Well, a couple of hours early for me means I'm always on time," Olivia responds.

"Right, apologies." Fitz thought she was taking a stab at him.

"No. Not necessary at all." She excessively tries to comfort him showing more teeth than usual, along with swaying hand motions.

"I'll just leave you to your work," Fitz slowly backs away from her desk. "It's nice to have you here. Good. Good to have you here. I really needed someone like you. Erm. Just, the company. We're willing to do whatever is necessary to revamp our brand."

He was as nervous as he could ever get. He was completely caught off guard. He knew it was a woman coming in to revamp the company, but he didn't expect her to be that beautiful. As focused as he is, he couldn't let her distract him from what he's worked so hard for. Her beauty alone would be nothing more than a distraction, which is the last thing he needs. From this point on, he had to be cold. He had to be heartless. As head of the company, he had to eliminate any distraction that would effect him doing his job. The countdown starts now.

Fitz tried to think of different plans that he could execute to either a, get rid of Olivia from the company permanently or b, send her to another location where the company also operates. They have offices in London, Los Angeles, D.C. and Miami. "The further the better," he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz walked away from Olivia's office feeling light headed. He felt like he just said a speech to a million people. He felt like he just signed a contract with one of the richest men in the world. A feeling of nervousness but with an invading sense of euphoria hitting the most sensitive nerves. He hasn't felt this way about a woman in a long time. His job has been giving him a sense of happiness for the past few years. This feeling may be real; it may be genuine. Falling in love with someone can't even be compared to signing one of the biggest deals of his life. He was afraid of what this intense and euphoric feeling could relay in the future.

Before he could reach his office on the other side of the building, he stopped walking. "Sometimes, you just have to go with your gut," he thought. He walked back to Olivia's office. This time, he knocked.

"Come in," Olivia said.

"Lunch? This afternoon?" Fitz hurriedly got off his chest.

"I don't think 12 will be good. I'm wrapping my head around quite a few cases right now. Thanks, but no thanks." Olivia offered a sincere smile.

"Okay, that's fine. We can do dinner instead. I'll meet you in the garage after work."

Before she could even respond, he closed the door behind him.

Olivia began to organize all of her papers and prepare herself for a late night of homework. She's never been the type to only do work at her office and leave it there. She'll bring her work where ever she goes. She's never had a real vacation because of it. It's just a sacrifice she has to make to bring in the big bucks. Ten years from now, it would all be worth it.

She grabbed her white trench coat and her briefcase, closing the door behind her.

She walked into the elevator, briefly touching up her hair.

"Your first day was pleasant?" The security guard asked.

"Yes, yes it was." She smiled to herself. It was unusual, but comforting to know she had a little angel protecting her brief elevator trip.

"Have a good night, Miss-," the guard was cut off by Olivia.

"Olivia. Just Olivia. You have a good night as well." Olivia walked out of the elevator into the lower level parking garage.

She began walking towards her car as a black Mercedes S-class pulled up besides her. No reason for her to feel unsafe since the building was extremely secured. She stopped walking as the window went down.

"Did I scare you?" Fitz asked.

"No. Nothing scares me." Olivia jokingly replied.

"Get in," Fitz lightly commanded.

"That's okay, I'll meet you there." Olivia begins to walk towards her car.

"I thought you weren't scared," Fitz joked.

"No, I just thought I would save you an extra trip. You know, having to bring me back after dinner." She unlocked her car door.

"I wouldn't mind at all, and if we were to have one too many glasses of wine, I could easily have a driver take you home and pick you up in the morning." Fitz mischievously smiled.

"Mr. Grant!" Olivia exclaimed.

Olivia gets in her car and starts the ignition.

Fitz puts his car in park. He hurriedly gets out his car and stands in front of Olivia's driver-side door.

"I'm only kidding," Fitz smiles.

"I'll follow you there," she simply says.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Fitz's tone changes to a serious one.

Olivia takes her key out of the ignition and begins to grab her briefcase.

"You won't need that," Fitz says as he points to her briefcase.

"We're discussing business. I will need it." Olivia smartly and sharply replies.

"If you're good, you won't need it." Fitz's wit and charm caused her to leave her briefcase. His intention isn't to talk about business, but to genuinely know more about her and in some slight case, find a weakness.

Fitz is somewhat like a double agent, but for himself. He wants to get to know her in every way he can, both intimately as a partner and as a friend. At the same time, it would only turn into something destructive for his career. He's not one to get sidetracked by just anything and falling in love isn't just "anything." Maybe he can still find a way to execute his original plans-getting her as far away from him as possible.

Olivia opens her car door and shuts it behind her. He walks behind her towards his car and opens the passenger door for him.

"Thank you." She purses her lips, trying to hide her smile.

Fitz hops in the car and puts the gear in "drive."

"So, what kind of music do you listen to?" Fitz gazed at her as they sat at a stoplight.

"I'm into a lot of different artists and genres. I go through musical phases."

"Okay, so what phase are you in right now?" Fitz looked at the road as the light turned green.

"Currently, I'm in a Latin and Bossa Nova mood." Olivia looked up at Fitz as he drove. She eyed the way his hands gripped the steering wheel. She really _looked_ at him, taking in his beauty.

Fitz felt Olivia's eyes on him. As he came to another stoplight, he took in her gaze.

She was so lost in taking in every inch of him, especially his hands. She's a sucker for a man with nice, big hands. She was completely engrossed, she didn't even realize he was looking back at her initially. She looked away as she caught his eyes back at her. She felt his eyes beaming through her. Fitz became engulfed in her beauty to the point where time didn't even matter. He became so engulfed that he forgot he was at a red light.

*BEEP*

The horn blared from the car behind him as the car was stopped at a green light.

"It's easier said than done," he thought to himself.

He had no idea how he was going to get rid of her. He couldn't even bear the thought of coming up with a plan any more. This was the point where everything changed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked Fitz as she fidgeted in her seat. She continued to look out through her window, trying to find some familiarity in the city, but she had no idea where she was. She continued to look at her side view mirror just to see things she might have missed as Fitz sped through the city.

"Just relax." Fitz grabbed her left hand and stroked it for comfort.

She quickly moved her hand. Not knowing what to do with her hands, she folded her arms.

Silence quickly grew between them. Fitz pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant with the wet pavement glowing in red. The restaurant's neon sign read "Steak House" in big, red letters.

They sat in the car in silence. Imagine their silence being_ louder_ than the "silent engine" of his "state-of-the-art" vehicle. It almost became unbearable for both of them.

"I didn't mean-," Fitz tried to break the silence.

Olivia released her seatbelt.

"It's fine." Her stern voice sent chills up his spine.

She got out of the car, leaving Fitz alone for a few seconds. She headed towards the restaurant. It was quite small. It was completely unexpected. I guess she figured he would bring her to one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city, being a "big man in a big city." Instead, he took her to a small and charming restaurant that could seat no more than 40 people. He headed for the door not too far behind her.

"Just you two?" The host asked.

Olivia nodded as Fitz smiled to the host.

Olivia was surprised to see there were only three people in the restaurant. She assumed it was normal for a restaurant to be so quiet for a Tuesday night.

The host seated them both to a quiet corner in the back of the restaurant.

Olivia's right eyebrow went up as Fitz unloosened his tie.

"I want you to relax. We're going to be working together nearly every day. Being friends makes everything _easier_." Fitz tried to let whatever came to his mind roll off his tongue. He tried to be smooth and settle, but Olivia wasn't buying it.

"So do you take everybody out at the office? Did it make work life easier?" Olivia snapped back.

"No, just the beautiful and intelligent women at the office and so far, I don't know if it's made 'work life' easier," Fitz replied smartly.

Olivia began gazing at the menu in front of her to avoid his flirtation.

"I'm hoping you'll be my first _friend_," Fitz continued.

"Excuse me," Olivia said as she removed herself from the table.

She headed towards the bathroom filled with anxiety. She paced around the bathroom.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

She looked at herself in the mirror. _Focus_.

She exited the bathroom, leaving her nerves behind her. She came to a table dressed with two empty glasses and a bottle full of wine.

"I'm not drinking," Olivia sternly said.

Fitz pulled her empty glass towards him.

"Fine, I'll drink for the two of us."

He smiled his usually mischievous smile of his.

"I can't do this." Olivia grabbed her trench coat off the chair and stormed out of the restaurant.

Fitz hurried after her. "You can't do what?"

"The friends thing. The drinking wine and the flirtation-I can't!" Olivia began walking towards the main street in hopes to find a cab.

Fitz grabbed her arm and delicately pulled her towards his car.

"I'll drive you to the parking garage. There's no need for a cab."

She stood there looking in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Okay," she quietly said.

He opened the door for her as she slid into the passenger's side. He watched her as he walked around the hood of his car and opened the driver's side door. He smiled to himself. So far, the night didn't go as planned and he was well all right with that. To be in her presence was sufficient for him.

He took the longest way imaginable back to the office.

"I think you were supposed to turn right a couple of blocks back," Olivia said as she turned around, looking at the disappearing street signs behind her.

"I have to make a stop."

"No, you have to take me back to the garage."

Olivia looked at him sideways. Fitz snickered at her facial reaction.

"Did I miss the joke?"

"Don't worry, I'll take you back to the garage after this quick stop. It will take less than five minutes, promise," Fitz pushed out his pinky finger towards Olivia, "promise."

Olivia lightly laughed at his gesture.

"Are we friends now?" Fitz inquired.

"No." Olivia looked back out her window as she smiled to herself.

Fitz pulled up to a food truck that was idle on the side of the street, opposite to a park. He popped open his trunk to a box full of menus and laminated pictures of food.

Olivia let her window down and peaked out her head. "Need some help?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Fitz smiled at her, "grab that box full of menus for me, please."

They both headed towards the food truck.

"Hey Mark, how's everything?"

"Everything is good, Fitz. Thanks for coming by tonight."

"You can put the box on the counter," Mark said to Olivia.

Mark extended his arm towards Olivia. "Mark, good to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Mark, I'm Olivia."

Mark exchanged a look with Fitz. They both began smiling.

Olivia began to smile with them. "What?" She was clueless as to why they were smiling, but the energy amongst them was simply _nice_.

"It's nothing," Fitz hurriedly said. "I'll see you later this week, Mark."

As a few speeding taxis rushed through a red light, Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand as they walked across the street.

"You all right?" Fitz forgot to let go of her hand once they safely made it to the park.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia tenderly squeezed Fitz's hand; a gesture to reassure him that she was fine.

Olivia felt Fitz's hand begin to release from hers, but she wasn't ready to let go.

"So, what was that about back there? The signs and the menus?"

Fitz smiles to himself. He was happy to know that she was even the tiniest bit curious to know something about him that wasn't "work-work" related.

"He's an old friend of mine. We went to college together and we've been friends ever since."

They walked over to a bench and sat down.

Fitz continued, "He always had a dream to open a restaurant and through trial and error of working multiple jobs in real estate and as an investor, he finally followed his dream. It's just my little way of supporting him."

Olivia was speechless. Out of all the rich and selfish clients she's worked with, Fitz was different. He was completely different from the rest. There was a real genuine nature about him. This is something she wanted to avoid. She meant it when she said she couldn't do the "friends thing." She's worked too hard to get to where she is. Maybe there's an insecurity factor or a fear factor of someone thinking that she's gotten to where she is by sleeping with the men she's worked with, though she's never slept with any of her clients. She worries about other's judgment upon her and even her own self-judgment. In just one night, she felt that she learned everything she could possibly need to know about Fitz. She decided to go with the flow and let her guard down.

"Wow, what a great friend you are."

"I can be a good friend to you, if you let me." Fitz reached for her hand, only to be the only soul left resting on the bench.

Olivia walking away was an instinct. It's her instinct to be guarded. Going with the flow is going against her nature and in that moment, she was disappointed in herself for not doing so-for not letting go.

Fitz followed her lead as she walked to the car. Before she could fully open the door, he shut it before she could even attempt to get in the door.

Olivia was now facing him as he pressed onto her, backing her body onto the car.

The gentle breeze blew her hair across her face. Fitz took her face into his hands and kissed her. She received the kiss with an open mouth. She wasn't sure whether the breeze or the kiss was giving her chills.

"Don't run away from this," Fitz said in between breaths.

She wrapped around her arms around his neck and whispered, "Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia's alarm clock blared from her nightstand at 6:49 a.m.. She immediately shut it off as her heart began to beat out of her chest. She hurriedly covered herself and looked around her beige bedroom, seeing if there was a trace of someone else there. "It was only a dream," she said to herself.

She went to the bathroom and let the shower run. She analyzed herself in the mirror as the bathroom slowly became foggy. She hopped in the shower and let the water run down her back. She immediately relaxed and let out a long sigh. She began to lather herself with almond milk soap, taking in the fragrance. Her relaxation was interrupted by her cellphone ringing in her bedroom.

She shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her body as she ran into her bedroom.

"Hello?" Olivia didn't recognize the number on the screen.

"Good morning." She instantly recognized _his_ voice. "I just wanted to let you know there's a last minute board meeting at 9 a.m., so if you could come in a little earlier, that would be great."

"Sure, that's fine. I just hopped out of the shower, so I should be there within an hour tops."

The images that briefly zapped into Fitz's mind would be unforgettable.

"I... I'll see you soon." Fitz didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words.

They both stayed on the line, not knowing if they should say "goodbye" or who should be the first to say it. Olivia figured it was her turn to talk, but she found herself enjoying the momentary silence.

"Okay, see you in the office soon. _Bye_." Olivia hung up after she rushed those words from her brain to her mouth.

Olivia walked onto the main floor. She felt different. She was happy, albeit a different type of_ happy_. She wanted to suppress that feeling, for fear of where it might lead her, but she wanted to enjoy it as well.

She walked into her office and to her surprise, there was a cup of coffee, an envelope and a vase full of freshly picked purple orchids on her desk.

"Here's to a new beginning," the card in the envelope read.

She smelled the flowers and pushed them to the corner of her desk. She took off her coat and hanged it on the hook behind the door. As she moved her way towards the back of the desk, she noticed an envelope in her chair.

Olivia was baffled as to why there were two envelopes awaiting her. She opened the envelope carelessly as her heart began to race, wondering what was inside. A key fell on the floor as she opened the plain-looking card.

"47206 Guilford St. Suite 1700. 9 p.m," was written in black ink without a signature. Olivia didn't know what to think. She just didn't know. It had to be Fitz. It couldn't be any one else, or could it? No, it couldn't be.

She quickly tried to get rid of the envelopes as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Good morning, Olivia." The receptionist walked in with a manilla folder full of papers. "Here are some details on the Williams' profile. Mr. Grant had an emergency client meeting, so he'll be missing the meeting this morning."

"Ok, great. Thank you." Olivia was a bit disappointed. She was looking forward to the sexually filled looks Fitz would probably exchange with her in the office. Maybe it wasn't Fitz, or "Mr. Grant" who dropped off the envelope. Maybe it was an ex-boyfriend or even a client. Whoever it was, she wanted to find out.

Sorry this chapter is a bit short, the next one should be twice as long! Just a couple more days!


	6. Chapter 6

The italicized sentences are her thoughts. Also, sorry for grammatical errors. It is really hard to stay in one tense. I'd prefer to write, "Gasps" instead of "gasped," because sometimes, it keeps the audience active and in the moment, but I want to be consistent! Agh. Sorry! But enjoy the story nonetheless.

Olivia flipped through the papers the receptionist gave her earlier that morning. She typed up a few strategies relating to the client and their business. Olivia was somewhat of a perfectionist, but she was also a realist. She's had a few clients that were in the financial realm, but taking investments and investing in companies could be major hits or misses. She finally looked at the clock after sitting at her desk for five hours straight. It was five minutes until 8 p.m.. Everyone at the office had left already. She wanted to stay and finish the Williams project, but there was no rush. Besides, she's a fast worker. They probably expected another week for her to finish the project.

She starts getting nervous as she packs up her belongings. She opened her drawer and grabbed the two envelopes she hid from that morning. She grabs two bottles of water from her office before she leaves. Anxiety normally causes her to become extremely thirsty.

Before she straps herself in her car, she gives herself a moment to breathe.

_Okay_, _may the angels protect you because you're putting yourself in potential danger_. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She puts the address in her GPS. The drive is about 30 minutes long. She selects a playlist filled with jazz music to accompany her on the ride.

_There's no phone number. There's no name. What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? _

Olivia was internally freaking out. Adrenaline was flowing through her veins. It felt good, but sometimes doing the most dangerous things makes you feel alive.

_47206 Guilford St. This is it_.

Olivia pulled over on the side of the street and looked at the card one more time. She turned over the card and realized there was a four digit code-1217.

The parking signs said no parking between 10 p.m. and 6 a.m..

_Maybe I'll only be here for a few minutes._

She got out of her car and realized the parking garage next to the building required a code to get in. She pressed in the code "1217" just to see if it would work and to her surprise, it did.

She walked back over to her car and headed to the parking garage. She entered the code again and the gate opened.

She parked her car in the visitor's section. She brought her purse with her and made sure to bring her cellphone. She opened the glove box to grab her pepper spray.

_Just in case_.

She waited nervously for the elevator. She walked in and pushed "17."

_Maybe I should go to the lobby. You'll be fine, quit worrying yourself. Lobby. No. _

The elevator took her all the way to the 17th floor without any interruptions.

She was so nervous, she didn't realize the 17th floor was the highest level. It was the penthouse.

_Oh my God. _

There was a mini hallway that led to the door.

Olivia began to freak out. She shook her hands and began to compose herself.

_Breathe._

She knocks on the door. The time on her watch reads 8:50 p.m.. As she glanced at her watch, the door opened. It wasn't forceful. She guess she slightly pushed the door from her hard knock.

"Liv, always early." Fitz walked towards the door.

Olivia stepped inside and gasped in amazement.

"Mr. Grant, this is beautiful." Olivia looks around in amazement.

"I think 'Fitz' would be more appropriate." He assists her with taking off her coat.

"It's bad enough that I'm here," Olivia smiles at him. "You had me anxious all day." She playfully hits him.

"All day?" He inquired.

"Well, not all day. Work takes precedence sometimes. You know how that goes." She abrasively jokes.

"Lately, I haven't." His eyes captivates hers. Just by his looks, she knew he was referencing her.

Olivia is so complex. One minute she talks about what's appropriate and what's inappropriate, but then she lets her guard down the next second. Fitz makes it so easy for her to be comfortable. She's always guarded and it takes a force of nature to go against it, but within the next minute, she's comfortable with him.

"Did you know it was me?" Fitz grabs her hand and begins to show her around.

"No, I honestly didn't know."

"Oh come on, I know you hoped it would be me." Fitz backs her into the wall, his right hand grabs her waist firmly.

Olivia pursed her lips. "I didn't know who it could be."

"Quit the bullshit. You wished it were me." His right hand lightly rubbed against her lower back.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, you are right. I wished it were you."

Fitz went in for the kill. He passionately kissed her as her hands combed the curls on his neck. He roughly turned her around causing her to let out a loud grunt. Her face and body now faced the wall. She pushed herself into him, driving them both crazy.

A moan escaped Olivia's mouth as Fitz kissed her neck.

She gathered as much strength as she could and muttered, "wait."

Fitz immediately stopped. She turned around and gazed into his eyes.

"I don't do this." She walked at least ten steps away from him. She knew that being that close to him would drive her more insane and instead, it would be her that would take the lead with kissing and touching.

"Did you invite me over to get to know me or to fuck me?"

Fitz's mood immediately changed. He became defensive, but with no malice intent.

"I invited you over because I want to get to know you. I want to learn everything that I could possibly know about you. Yes, if it would result to _making love, _then that would be great too. If you want it, I'll give it to you. Anyway you want it, and if not, I'm willing to do whatever you want on your terms. This isn't about me, this is about _us_."

It took every ounce of inner strength and mental will power to not pounce on him that very second.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

"I invited you over because I want to get to know you. I want to learn everything that I could possibly know about you. Yes, if it would result to _making love, _then that would be great too. If you want it, I'll give it to you. Anyway you want it, and if not, I'm willing to do whatever you want on your terms. This isn't about me, this is about _us_."

It took every ounce of inner strength and mental will power to not pounce on him that very second.

Fitz walks over to her and kisses her slowly.

Olivia was speechless. She didn't know what to think. She was so shocked at his response; it was completely unexpected.

"Let me show you around." Fitz grabbed her hand and took her to the kitchen. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please." Olivia walked up a couple of steps.

Fitz followed after her a few moments later with two glasses of red wine in his hand.

"How many levels are there?"

"There are four levels." Fitz lead her up the stairs.

"Goodness," Olivia whispered.

"If we can't make it to the top level, we could always fuck on the stairs." Fitz turned around and winked at her while Olivia took a gulp of wine.

"I don't think that would be comfortable."

"You'd be surprised."

"Oh really? How many women have you brought here and fucked on the stairs?" Olivia's tone stayed curious and soft, although she was trying to hide some kind of instant jealousy.

"I didn't mean it that way. I _meant_ that I would make you comfortable, if you would let me."

Fitz continued the tour. They were on the fourth level, which was huge. There was an outdoor terrace that overlooked the surrounding apartment, condo and office buildings in the city.

"This is so beautiful," Olivia cried out in amazement. " -Fitz, how long have you been living here?" She tried to make it a habit of calling him "Mr. Grant," so she'll never slip and call him "Fitz" at work. However, he persisted on her calling him "Fitz" when it was just the two of them.

"A little over a year." Fitz walked towards her, pulling her into his body while their arms hung over the rail.

"Come live with me, angel. Come live with me in comfort. I wanna be your lover. I don't understand your mood, baby." Fitz crooned Marvin Gaye's "Come Live With Me Angel" while he swayed her hips. "This is where all your fantasies end. Let me explore all your treasures. I'll turn you on to all those freakish pleasures...Just you and me locked up for days..."

In that moment, Fitz meant everything he said. That song popped into his head for a reason and it wasn't to simply get her out of her pants.

She turned around and kissed him briefly. "Nice try," she said as she patted his chest. She began to walk back inside.

"Wait," he said as he gently pulled her arm back. "It wasn't a try. I'm not that corny or slick to simply sing a Marvin Gaye song and expect you to be naked instantly."

He didn't want to proceed. If he did, he would potentially ruin the moment. He didn't want to go too fast, especially if Olivia may not feel the same way, at least on that level. He fell for her fast and when things happen fast, they tend not to last. He wanted to take it slow, but the intensity he feels for her may not let him.

"Okay." She believed him. Every word that comes out his mouth is so perfect. Usually when things sound too good to be true, they are. Despite that, she sensed sincerity from him.

As they walked down the stairs with Fitz behind her, Olivia turned around and muttered, "It's hard for me, too. It just might be harder on me."

Fitz understood. Whatever she was resisting, it was for her and not for him. He figured that them both succumbing to their fleshly desires so soon would only end up damaging the relationship.

"No matter what we do, if anything results to _that_ level, do it for you and not for me." Fitz wanted to affirm her comfort.

"Just... stop. Stop talking like that. Everything you say is perfect and you can easily have what you want from me if you continue to speak in such persuasive ways."

"All jokes aside, I mean it." Fitz knew she was serious behind her joking tone, but everything he said wouldn't change.

Olivia looked at her watch. "It's already 10 o'clock!"

"Time flies." Fitz said as he watched her.

"I should get going." Olivia grabbed her coat and purse.

"Are you hungry? I could whip something for you." Fitz tried to stall.

"I'm fine." Olivia headed for the door. "Your home is beautiful."

Fitz leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly accepted.

"Good night." She walked away smoothly, but on the inside, her stomach did backflips.

Olivia's 45 minute drive home felt like 20 minutes. The entire ride, she had nothing but fantasies. Sometimes when you drive home from a familiar area, it's like second nature. You don't think about having to get off at an exit or think about the amount of time it takes. She was so busy fantasizing, she didn't even realize she was five minutes away from home.

The next morning, Olivia walked into her office and quickly shut the door behind her. Not too soon after, Fitz barged in and closed the door behind him. He embraced her as quickly and as passionately as he could.

"Have a good day." Fitz dropped some papers on her desk and soon after walked out.

She had to focus. Never in her career has she ever been sidetracked. Never. She's been in relationships before and has even been engaged, but it's been less than a couple of weeks and she's already losing sight.

The entire day, she pushed him out of her mind. She prepared a list of a few clients to outreach and she signed off on a few clients that would be integral to boosting up the company's look. It seems like an easy job, but instead, it was like a quasi gamble. It's about looking at the client's assets and networks and deciding if they would be a beneficial gain to the company. It was like a gamble considering the falling ranks of the company over the past few years.

_Ah. At last. _

Olivia finished reviewing the list of 65 different profiles. She walked all the way to the back of the floor where Fitz's office resides.

She was more than happy to get off of work, which is rare. She wasn't excited about jumping in the tub and unwinding; she was excited that she could let her thoughts roam free without any distractions.

She knocked on the door as she waited for Fitz's "come in."

"Here you go," she said as she dropped the files on his desk, "you might be iffy on some of the profiles I approved, but I emailed you a document with extensive research and explanations on why I approved them."

"How do you know which ones I would be iffy on?" Fitz raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Because Mr. Grant, I do this for a living." She smiled.

She watched him briefly flip through the papers. His face was expressionless. She didn't know whether he was surprised at her work or if he just pegged her to be simply another worker as opposed to "Olivia, the extraordinaire."

She took his silence as a sign for her to go. She readied herself to leave and walked towards his door. His response wasn't something that she was used too. She knew she was good, but for a small fraction of a second, she doubted herself.

"I'm leaving for Miami tomorrow morning for a couple of days. I could really use you, are you up for it?" Fitz collected the papers and shoved them on the shelf behind him.

"Yes," she instinctively replied.

"The flight leaves at 7:20 a.m.. I'll have a car pick you up."

Olivia nodded.

"Have a good night, ."

This Miami trip would completely top one lonely night of fantasies.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia immediately went home and packed her bags. She normally doesn't like to travel last minute, but duty calls.

Her alarm buzzed at 4:30 a.m.. She fixed a pot of coffee while she let the shower run. She turned on some music for some much needed energy. The hot water helped relax her for a tense day ahead.

As she got dressed, she heard her phone vibrate on the dresser.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant."

"Good morning, Miss. Pope. How are you this morning?"

"I'm well. I'm almost ready." Olivia hopped on one leg trying to put on some heels.

Olivia heard a knock on her door.

"Just a minute," she yelled to the visitor outside of her door.

"Mr. Grant, could you hold on for a second please?"

Olivia looked through the peephole and unlocked the door. Fitz stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Hi..." Fitz warmly smiles.

"Morning." She gestures him in. "Welcome to my abode. Can I make you a cup of coffee?"

"Yeah, please." Fitz followed her into her kitchen.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Just sugar."

She handed him a jar of sugar with a teaspoon.

Olivia walked upstairs to her bedroom to gather her luggage as Fitz made himself comfortable in the living room.

Olivia came back downstairs with a carry on and one suitcase. "Two days, right?"

"Yes, two days." Fitz took one last sip of coffee. "Are you ready?"

"I think so." Olivia walked to her den and grabbed her keys.

Fitz took her luggage and headed for the car.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled at Fitz as she locked the door.

She walked to the car and realized there wasn't anyone in the driver's seat.

"I thought you said you'll have a car pick me up?" Olivia inquired.

"Change of plans." Fitz opened the passenger's door for Olivia. "You don't like last minute changes do you?"

"Erm, it's not a big deal. I mean yes, I do like having set plans because it causes less anxiety...but now, I'm trying to be okay with anything that arises out of spontaneity. I'm trying to go with the flow."

"That's good. Sometimes you can have the best time of your life from spontaneous activities." Fitz rubbed her hand for reassurance.

Fitz headed on the road for the airport.

"So, what are the plans for this afternoon and tomorrow?" Olivia wanted to prepare herself.

"Well, today and tomorrow's meeting isn't wholly Stallworth related," Fitz admitted.

"What do you mean?" Olivia became a little confused.

"I need you to help me make a decision in a couple of investments I'm interested in." Fitz became a little nervous for Olivia's next response.

Olivia removed her hand from his coldly.

"You're bringing me all the way to Miami to do work for _you_?" Olivia shouted.

"Yes, you're brilliant and I trust you."

"You don't even realize the issue here, do you?"

"No, I honestly don't. Why are you upset?" Fitz could feel the tension. The trip was already going awry and they haven't even hit the airport yet.

"I feel used, Mr. Grant." Olivia confessed. She normally would bite her tongue and just let things go, but she simply couldn't with _him_.

"That's not my intention at all. I don't even know what to say." Fitz came to a stoplight.

"What we do outside of the office has nothing to do with what's going on in the office. You're brilliant and clever. You are the best thing that has happened to this company in a really long time, but you're also the best thing that has happened to me. I trust you. You're good for this job and you're good for me and I don't know how, but I've seen myself dramatically change since you've been here. If I bring you along for side jobs, it's not because you're Liv, the beautiful woman I want to get to know, it's because you're 'Miss. Pope, the extraordinaire.' I'm asking you to trust me."

Fitz sped off and took the exit to the airport.

Olivia stayed silent for the rest of the ride. Fitz pulled into a parking garage and parked. Before he could take off his seat belt, Olivia grabbed his face and kissed him. He caressed her face as he kissed her back.

"So tell me about the investments," Olivia asked while Fitz gathered their luggage out of the trunk.

The plane ride was smooth and quick, only two and a half hours. Olivia kept quiet and went over all the information Fitz told her about the investments.

A car waited for them at the airport and drove them to The Setai hotel. Olivia walked into the lobby, immediately falling in love with the hotel.

The concierge gave them the key to room 3910, which was the second to highest level in the hotel.

They walked towards the elevator until Fitz remembered something. "I forgot to get a second room. When I asked you to come, it totally slipped my mind." Fitz's words rushed out his mouth apologetically. "I can get you your own room with no problem at all."

"I trust you."

Olivia followed Fitz into the elevator. She watched Fitz's hand as he pressed "39" for the 39th floor and gripped the rail inside the elevator.

_Fuck._ The thoughts of his hands rubbing all over her body made her wet. She backed into the corner of the elevator. It's not like that helped at all. Thoughts of his fingers inside of her flashed through her mind. _Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. _

"Are you all right?" Fitz started to walk over to her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Olivia began to shift a little. She gestured her hand towards him, stopping him from walking over to her.

Fitz stood on the other side of the elevator, watching her.

"Will you stop-?" Olivia's words were interrupted as the elevator stopped at the 17th floor. A woman hopped on the elevator and pressed the button for the 23rd floor.

"Will I stop what?" Fitz asked loudly as he continued to watch her.

Olivia pursed her lips. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the stranger on the elevator.

The elevator stopped at the 23rd floor.

"Stop looking at me like that," Olivia continued.

"Like what?" Fitz tried to play dumb.

"Just don't pull that during the meeting." Olivia began to tap her foot. _My goodness. This is the longest elevator ride I have ever been on. _

"Relax," Fitz cooed.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. It came out of nowhere. Maybe it was because they were in a confined space. Maybe it was because she's heard quite a few kinky sex stories that took place on an elevator or maybe it's his deep voice and his big hands that were beginning to take a toll on her very suppressed sexual desires that she hasn't acted on in years.

Finally, the elevator came to a stop at the 39th floor.

"Okay, our meeting is at 11 a.m.. We have about an hour, so feel free to do whatever you need to get ready." Fitz opened the door to their hotel.

Their room was the two-bedroom specialty suite. It had a balcony that wrapped around the front half of their hotel room.

Luckily for her, it was two bedrooms. She didn't even want to imagine what would happen if they had to share a bed.

"Nice, huh?" Fitz pulled his luggage into one of the bedrooms. "Olivia," Fitz called out. "Do you want this room?" His bed faced the humongous windows that showed the beautiful beach.

Olivia peaked in his room, "I'll gladly take the bedroom in the back. I wouldn't get any sleep if I had this room."

"Are you sure? We can share it." Fitz sincerely asked.

"Positive." Olivia walked away and rolled her eyes. The temptations were increasingly becoming harder to resist.

She closed her bedroom door as she changed her outfit from a pants suit to a pencil skirt and a sleeveless top. She put back on her black pumps and cleaned up her room a bit.

Olivia shut the door to her bedroom and saw Fitz hanging out on the balcony. She walked out onto the balcony, taking in the breeze.

"I'm ready." Olivia said as she lightly leaned on the window.

"Come here," Fitz said as he gestured her closer to the rail.

Olivia hesitantly walked over.

"So beautiful." Fitz squinted his eyes as he looked at Olivia with the sun glaring.

"Are you ready?"

"We have 45 minutes left." Fitz laughed.

"I know. I just like to be early."

"Okay, fine. Whatever you want." Fitz gave up and headed inside behind her. "It's beautiful here. It's one of the reasons why I really want to invest in real estate close to the beach."

"Yeah, I think it's a wise choice. I'll give you a finished consult after the meeting."

The meeting lasted for three hours. They took a tour of an unfinished apartment building with hardhats and all. Fitz was sold, but Olivia wasn't just yet. She felt the partnering companies were rushing and pressuring Fitz. She's quite aware of how deadlines work, especially when there's money on the line, but when the roles are reversed and you're the investor, the "pressure talks," tend to rely on more concerns that are generally out of the control of the investor.

"What are your thoughts, Liv?" Fitz asked as he dug into a strawberry salad. They took in the sun's warmth as they ate outside at a restaurant on the strip.

"I see the potential, but the rooms just aren't big enough. The rooms are going to be too small and at this particular time, if people are going to pay over $4,000 a month for an apartment, it better be at least 1,200 square feet. It's just a bit tricky." Olivia took a sip of cold water.

"I don't know. I think it's worth it. The location isn't too bad." Fitz replied.

"Just wait until tomorrow's meeting. You shouldn't feel rushed and pressured."

"I don't feel rushed or pressured. I just think it's_ right_." Fitz snarled.

Olivia took it as a sign to back off. Sure, she was there as a consultant, but she always looks out for her clients and she was personally invested in him.

"I understand that, but don't think that this is the end all, be all. We have plenty of time." Olivia pushed back.

Fitz put his hands on his head and watched the cars as they passed by.

"Both as a consultant and a friend, I think you should just wait. Just wait and think on it." Olivia tried to reassure him. She could see the agitation in his face. This experience alone taught her that many people don't say "no" to him, either that or things that don't go his way result in this behavior.

Fitz looked at her and looked away. He pulled out his credit card and gave it to the waiter.

Olivia sat there, her eyes continuously shifted from his face to the people walking by on the street. She felt _weird._ She felt like she did something wrong, but she knew she didn't. The tension was uncomfortable. She's used to playing hardball and she's lost a game or two, but it didn't break her the way he did. She's had clients snap at her and had other competitors yell at her, but it never bothered her. She felt anxious and jittery. She wanted to make it up to him, but the only way she could is if she said, "I think this is a great investment," and she would be lying both to herself and him if she did. She stayed in silence until he got up from the table and she followed suit.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet and full of tension. Olivia refused to stay locked in the hotel all night. Instead, she went out and walked around the city and did a little shopping. When she left, Fitz was outside on the balcony watching the water. She came back to the hotel room with him sitting in the same position.

She walked straight to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She walked into the bathroom and let the shower run.

She bought a black lingerie slip. It was sheer and laced, and stopped at her upper thighs. She felt like shit and feeling sexy would somewhat help.

She slipped into the shower and let the hot water rinse off her back. _This feels so good._ She lathered the complimentary soap onto her body. Once her thoughts cleared, she hopped out the shower.

She couldn't believe it was only 6 o'clock. There was plenty of time left and she wasn't tired.

She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels but nothing caught her eye. She turned off the TV and laid on her bed while looking through a magazine.

She didn't want to stay cooped up in her room, so she grabbed her robe and went into the living room area. She relaxed on the couch and enjoyed the view of the water.

Fitz sensed movement behind him and he turned around to see her in a robe with her feet propped up on the couch.

He walked inside and glanced at her. She ignored him. He walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him. She heard the shower run.

She took off her robe and hung out on the balcony. She was too high up for anyone to see her, so she didn't feel the need to bring the robe out in the heat. She also figured Fitz was done for the night.

As Fitz dried his hair with a towel, he walked out of his bedroom into the kitchen. He noticed the white robe laid out on the couch. He didn't notice her outside, so he peaked into her bedroom. He walked back out into the living room and saw Olivia leaning against the rail.

He knocked on the window. Olivia turned around and saw Fitz smiling at her. She turned back around and enjoyed the view as she slightly pulled her slip down.

He slid the balcony door open. "Can we talk, please?"

Olivia walked inside and reached for her robe. She felt she was underdressed compared to Fitz in his boxers and a white T-shirt. They were both going to be in for the rest of the night.

Olivia noticed Fitz's wandering eyes. She fastened her robe with the belt.

"I thought about it and you're right." Fitz smiled from relief.

"Okay." Olivia left him standing in the living room and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Fitz leaned against the wall and watched her intensely. "I said you're right," he shouted across the room.

"And I said o-fucking-kay," Olivia yelled back. "I know what I'm doing _Mr. Grant, _believe it or not."

"I believe it." Fitz yelled as he walked towards the open kitchen.

"God. Do you even realize how you acted today? Do you realize the effect you have on me?"

Fitz rushed to her and grabbed her face into his hands. She pushed him off. "For the second time, you've made me doubt myself."

Fitz yanked off her robe. "I want you," Fitz growled. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. His tongue violently entered her mouth.

Olivia took off his shirt in between kissing. He picked her up and her legs wrestled themselves around his waist. He kissed her until they entered his bedroom. He placed her on the end of the bed, facing the beautiful view that continued from the living room to the bedroom. Luckily, they were so high up, no one could see them through the ginormous windows.

"Open your legs," Fitz said as he kissed her neck.

Olivia obeyed.

Fitz put both his index and middle finger into her mouth. Her tongue played with his fingers. He placed his fingers deep into her. He created a hook with his fingers, creating maximum pleasure.

"Oh fuck," she whispered.

As his two fingers were deep inside her, he used his thumb to caress her clit.

The pleasure was too much. She found her body inching closer to the headboard.

He took out his fingers and grabbed both of her legs, pulling them closer to him. He reentered his fingers, making her body quiver.

Olivia gathered some strength and sat up. She grabbed his face and said, "I want you inside of me. Please."

Fitz pushed her back down and continued to finger fuck her.

"Fuck, please." She began to roll from side to side, unable to stay still. "Please, please. I can't take this. I can't."

Fitz pulled off his boxers showing his stiff member.

Olivia sat up, preparing herself to please him

"No." Fitz commanded.

Fitz pushed up Olivia's lingerie and removed her black panties. His fingers teased her lips as her body shuddered. Fitz kneeled back down and lifted each of her legs and put it on his shoulders. He moved her body closer to his face and began to eat her pussy. His fingers intertwined with hers. He could feel the pressure from her squeezing his hands. She tried to moan silently and whisper explicits, but she couldn't contain it. She tried so hard.

Within two minutes, she came.

He was determined to make her scream. The moans she uttered were the sexiest sounds he's ever heard. It was both pleasing to him and his cock.

"I'm begging you," Olivia pleaded.

Fitz's tongue entered her mouth, shutting her up. He picked her up and sat her on his lap.

He lifted her up and positioned her body for his cock. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, balancing herself.

His left hand wrapped around her face and his right held her ass.

"You want it?" He said through his teeth.

Before she could respond, he entered her slow and hard.

Olivia gasped for air.

He brushed her hair out of her face, wanting to see her cheeks flush red.

Each thrust was slow and hard.

"Mmmm, fuck," she yelled.

The sensation she felt overcame her entire body. Her fingers lost feeling. She wanted to run her fingers down his back, but she couldn't. She was in pure pleasure.

Fitz pulled himself out of her and grabbed her face.

"Why did you stop?" She frantically reached for his cock.

He pushed her hands away.

"I'm in love with you."

"Show me," she says as she unwraps her legs from around him and lays flatly on the bed, stomach up.

Fitz's hands caress her face, inserting his thumb into her mouth and brushes against her lips. His hands move from her face down to her neck down and to her chest. He rubs her breast through her slip. He pulls out her breast without taking off her slip. Her nipples sit in the crevice between his index finger and his middle finger, he lightly squeezes them. She quietly moans as her breaths get heavier. He opens both of her legs and slides in between them. He softly enters her.

She tries to do her part by pushing her body up and down, trying to please him. Instead, he takes the lead and pushes her body up and down himself.

"Ah, fuck, Liv." He groaned. He felt her muscles contract.

He didn't want to cum yet.

Fitz turned her around, making her stomach touch the bed. He pulled her back onto his stomach, thrusting deep inside of her. He felt her body quiver.

"Don't stop. Please. Please." She hasn't felt this way in years, if ever. It wasn't just sex. This feeling that overcame her entire body made her weak. She wanted more, becoming greedy instantly.

"Fitz." She cried his name as she gasped for air.

His left hand covered her neck, driving her crazy as he pulled her onto his cock. His thumb caressed her jaw bone. His hands made his way from her neck to her left breast, which fit perfectly in his hand.

His thrusts slowed down as he came.

She moved from underneath him, out of breath.

"Fuck," he breathed out.

She laid next to him and played with the hair on his chest. Her finger trailed from his defined jawline to his defined abs.

She wanted to utter the words, "I'm in love with you too," but she couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia and Fitz woke up to the alarm clock blaring at 7 a.m.. Their final meeting wouldn't be until two in the afternoon, so they had all morning to do whatever they pleased.

Olivia rolled over to Fitz. "Good morning," she smiles.

"Morning." Fitz said in a monotone.

Fitz wasn't enthusiastic. Olivia didn't know if he was mad or maybe he's just not a morning person.

"I'm going for a run." Fitz gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

"That sounds great! I'll join you." Olivia begins to get out of bed.

"No, you don't have to." Fitz shouts from the bathroom.

_Okay, maybe he is upset. _

Olivia stayed in bed and watched him change into a pair of running shorts. She smiled at him, but he ignored her efforts.

"I just need to clear my head." He grabs the room's key and shoves it in his pocket and leaves Olivia to her lonesome.

A sweaty Fitz came back to the hotel room. He grabbed a bottle of water and headed to his room.

Fitz walked in his bathroom to see a very naked and wet Olivia.

"Oh, sorry. I'll just use your bathroom." Fitz heads to Olivia's bathroom.

"Wait," she peaks her head out the shower. "Come join me. There's _plenty_ of room."

Fitz walked back into the bathroom.

"I'll wait. Take your time." Fitz nonchalantly replies.

"Babe, take off your clothes and join me." Olivia was trying really hard to not give up. She wanted to make up in some tiny capacity for last night.

Fitz began to take off his shirt as Olivia stood in the shower watching him. She wiped the water from her face with her wet hands.

Fitz stepped in the shower and they moved positions. Olivia stood behind him and watched the water fall off his head.

Her hands tried to work magic. She first massaged his head, then her finger traced his spine down his back. Her hands then moved to his chest and then moved downed to his naval. Before she could reach any further, his hands stopped her.

Fitz turns around. "What do you fucking want?" He became so close, she started to back up.

"Fitz..." Olivia begins to walk backwards until she hits the back of the shower.

"What do you fucking _want_?" He asks again.

She didn't know if this was going to turn into sex or a shouting match.

Olivia was stuck. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know the answer he was expecting. She literally couldn't open her mouth. She felt paralyzed.

Fitz turns around and walks towards the shower head and continues to shower.

Olivia walked out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She held her tears until she was behind closed doors in her own bedroom.

Professionally, she was a lion. She was strong and prideful. Intimately, she can become vulnerable. She's so complex. She can be prideful and stubborn if she wants to. She's like a walking contradiction. One side is trying to defeat the other, but both sides show at the same time, which results in confusion-both for her and her partner.

She genuinely felt bad, but she made herself get over it for the time being.

She continued to get dressed and went out into the living room. They had a few hours until their meeting.

She saw Fitz hanging outside on the balcony. She opened the door slowly.

"Can we talk, please?" Her voice was as quiet as a mouse.

Fitz turned around and his eyes winced at her from the glaring Sun.

_Well, he didn't say no. _

"Fitz..." Olivia truly didn't know what to say. She wanted to say, "I'm in love with you," but the words couldn't leave her mouth in that moment. She didn't know whether she was scared or nervous or too excited or maybe he was caught up in the moment and he just said it to say it.

Her words were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Grant speaking...Hey man, how's it going?... Yeah, sure. We'll be on our way."

Fitz slid his phone in his pocket. "The meeting was bumped up to now. We should head out."

"Yeah? Okay. Let me grab my shoes."

Olivia hurriedly walks to her bedroom and comes out two inches taller and with her purse.

The elevator ride was uncomfortable. He avoided eye contact at all cost. The ride to the construction property was silent. During the entire meeting, Fitz did the talking. Olivia soaked up every word that was said in preparation for her _simple_ consult.

The ride on the way back to the hotel was silent. Olivia figured she would type up her final consult instead. She wasn't the pushy type. She can bear silence, no matter how tense and uncomfortable it was. There are certain things she'll get off her chest and then there are times where she'll keep to herself. This might be the time where she'll keep to herself.

**Olivia's personality is kind of like me. I'm a walking contradiction. I'm a "nice" and non-vindictive Scorpio, but I'm still true to 95% of the traits Scorpios have. Olivia (in this story) can be extremely vulnerable and can turn around and be stubborn. She's in a constant fight with herself when it comes to relationships and I think I'm going to explore what may become of her actions. **


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia and Fitz made their flight on time. The flight on the way home was smooth and quick, though still silent between them.

Fitz drove Olivia back home from the airport.

"Thank you," Olivia didn't bother looking at him. "I'll type up a final consultation for you and have it on your desk tomorrow morning."

Olivia gets out the car and grabs her suitcase from the trunk.

Fitz comes up behind her, "Don't worry about it," he says as he grabbed her suitcase. "We've been out of town for a couple of days, just get some rest. We can talk about it tomorrow morning."

Olivia walks upstairs to her townhouse and opens the front door.

Fitz stepped in behind her and set her suitcase in the foyer. He readies himself to leave, but he stopped before he's halfway out the door.

He turned around and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"Yes?" Olivia asked, wondering why he was still in her foyer.

"Good night." He shuts the door behind him.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she rolled her suitcase into the laundry room.

A few weeks passed by and nothing changed. The only conversation that went on between them was about the company's affairs. There weren't any "good morning" kisses when Fitz first came in and there weren't any special "good nights."

It's been a month since Olivia's been at Stallworth. The company wanted to take her and the rest of the company out for dinner in celebration. Olivia was a great addition to the company. She brought in a few high profile clients that were either head of mega corporations or clients that had up-and-coming businesses that would only increase in stakes. She was clever. She had the ability to see potential in people and businesses that no one else could. Despite that, this part of the job was all very new. She was more used to communicative-type jobs like crisis management and public relations. She works hard, so it's only fair that she'll reap the benefits. It's just another beautiful piece of art to add to her resume.

Fitz took several of the head honchos of the major departments and treated them out to sushi. Olivia came in after everybody else, which left an open seat next to Fitz.

_Great._

Olivia slid in her chair, trying to avoid bumping Fitz's left knee or arm. Well, she tried.

"Sorry," Olivia coughed out.

Fitz's heart leaped. Being so close to her was torture; but the slightest touch was worse.

The host handed out menus and everyone placed their order.

"What are you getting?" Fitz whispered to Olivia.

Everyone at the table was absorbed in their own conversations, leaving Fitz and Olivia out of it.

"California Roll." Olivia blandly said as she continued to stare at the menu, avoiding him.

Fitz slowly reached out to Olivia's right thigh, stroking it. Everyone at the table was in their own world, so no one would notice, except Olivia of course.

Olivia didn't want to bring attention to her or Fitz, so instead of smacking him or cursing him out, she made settle movements and simply pushed his hand away.

_Fuck._ The slightest touch turned her on but his behavior for the past two weeks turned her off.

Fitz tried again, this time, his index finger circled around her right knee.

Olivia's heart sunk into her stomach. She gently crossed her legs to avoid her right leg bucking from the sensual feeling.

She then excused herself from the table and went to the bathroom.

Fitz waited a minute and then followed her. He waited outside the women's restroom door.

Olivia walked out, unexpectedly seeing Fitz.

"You're following me now?" Olivia started to walk down the long hallway.

Fitz grabbed her arm. "No, I just want to talk... in a non-creepy way."

"Non-creepy way?" Olivia shoved his hand off of her arm.

"Sorry, didn't mean to grab you. I mean, we can't talk in front of _them_, am I right?" His arm extended in the direction of the table.

"What do you want?" Olivia folded her arms and leaned against the wall.

"I just want to talk."

"We can't do that right now. If we stay here any longer, they'll notice something."

"Okay, fine. Then meet me at my place tonight." Fitz smiled, he thought he had an opening.

"I can't do that." Olivia pursed her lips to keep herself from blabbering on.

"Oh come on. Just tonight. I won't try anything."

"I can't." Olivia looked down the hallway, avoiding eye contact.

"Why not?" Fitz was losing hope.

"Because, I'm going on a date."

Olivia walked away, knocking the wind out of Fitz.

Fitz stood there not knowing what to do or say. He wanted to question her more, but who was he to do such a thing? They were never _official_. They had no labels, no agreements, or any understandings. It was just one night. A night of passion and intensity beyond measure for both Olivia and Fitz.

Fitz walked back to the table, trying to mask his feelings. He was pissed. He could only blame himself. All these emotions over a woman he doesn't know. He had to make it up to her. He had to change her mind someway, somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz could barely eat. His stomach was twisted in knots. He zoned out the entire lunch, hearing everyone's chitter chatter. He wanted to know more about Olivia's date. He wanted to apologize and come clean. He wanted to change her mind.

_To pursue or not to pursue? _

Fitz took care of the entire table's bill.

"Thank you, Mr. Grant." Olivia offered a soft smile.

Fitz weakly smiled back. It hurt to even look at her.

"Why don't you all take the rest of the day off and enjoy the weekend," Fitz shook hands with a couple of men at the table and made pleasantries.

The majority of the table headed off in their Mercedes and BMWs and went straight home. Olivia was one of the last ones to leave; she walked to a nearby parking garage.

"Liv, wait." Fitz ran behind her.

"I can't get rid of you."

Fitz immediately stopped in his tracks. She can cut like a knife.

"Well fuck, Liv." Fitz ran his fingers through his hair.

Olivia began to jaywalk across the street.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait." Fitz grabbed her arm as a car tried to catch the yellow light.

"I'm not blind. I saw him coming."

Fitz let go of her arm as they continued to walk to the parking garage.

"What do you expect? You act like a spoiled brat." Olivia spat out.

They walked to the first level of the parking garage entered the elevator.

Olivia pushed the button for the fourth level.

"I'm laying my cards out... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted childish. I'm sorry for ignoring you, but it was easier to do so than to continue to kiss the ground you walk on and feel like a fool."

"What a half-ass apology."

Olivia walked out the elevator and rummaged through her purse for her car keys.

"Stop walking for a minute. It's only two o'clock. You won't be late for your date."

Olivia began to giggle. "Oh, I see. You're jealous. The minute someone wants me, now we all of a sudden have to _talk_." Olivia began to walk to her car.

"That's bullshit. I wanted to talk before I knew you had a _date_."

He was right. He did try to approach her before she ran her mouth. She could've lied. It's not like he would've really known.

"So two weeks go by and it just so happens the day I have a date, there's this urgency to talk?"

"Olivia, hear me out, please." Fitz pleaded as Olivia leaned against her car. He leaned against the car parked next to hers, but he couldn't care less. "I'm sorry for the childish behavior, I am. I don't know how to deal with this. Sincerely, I don't. I fell for you so quickly and I don't even know your middle name. I don't know your guilty pleasures or your favorite movie. I don't know the typical shit people usually know about loved ones. I was mad at myself more than anything. I was mad that I spoke too soon. I was mad that I expected you to feel the same way I did. I was mad at potentially making what we had go to waste because of that night."

"You weren't just caught up in the moment?"

"Liv, how could you ask me that? No! No, I wasn't just caught up in the moment. Were you?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't fucking know. You didn't give me a chance to explore those feelings because you cut me off. I couldn't wait for you. I wait for no one. That night, I was in pure bliss. I don't know what I feel for you, because quite frankly, I've never felt _this _way before. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm confused and then I'm not confused. I don't know if I can just immediately pin it as love or maybe I can. You just didn't give me a chance. Right now, I don't know how I feel. You should've talked to me Fitz. I tried, but I'm not gonna wait on you hand and foot while you give me silent treatment." Her chest began to heave once she let what she's been wanting to say for days out. "And you're right, we don't know that much about each other."

Fitz didn't know what to say. What could he possibly do for their relationship to revert to how it was their first night in Miami?

Fitz followed his instincts and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

Olivia wiped one tear, but when she wiped one, two more began to fall. She pulled away from him.

"I just... I just need a little space."

It seemed weird for her to ask for a little space after he's given her plenty, but now that she laid her cards out on the table and he laid his, she wanted to act on logic and true feelings rather than an impulse. She wanted to think on it. Her feelings for him were intense, even though she tried blocking him out for those two weeks. It's why she accepted to go on a date with an old friend. She thought it would help get over this mess of what she's never felt before. Maybe this is what it's like to be in love. Those past few relationships she's been in, what was that? Was she in love then? Or, did she just care for them? She was even engaged, but she didn't remember feeling _this _way about her ex-fiance.

"Okay, Liv. Whatever you want. I'll wait." Fitz hugged her once more and kissed her on her cheek. "I love you," he softly whispered in her ear.

If it happens, it will happen. What is meant to be, will be. Right?

**Thanks for the reviews! 3 **

**I'm sure many of your questions will be answered as the story develops. If anyone is confused or if anyone still has any questions, message me! **


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia was filled with anxiety. She was nervous about her date and she was nervous about how Fitz was going to handle giving her some space. His behavior was so juvenile and while it did turn her off temporarily, her intense feelings for him were still there.

The entire time she prepared for her date, she thought about him. She thought about the great potential their relationship could have. Thoughts of her debating whether to call out "Fitz" or " " during their intimate sessions flashed through her mind. She wondered what it would be like to fully know him as _Fitz_.

She zipped up her formfitting black dress as she looked at herself in the mirror.

_I don't even wanna go anymore._

She debated on which pair of shoes to wear.

_Red or black? Black it is. I guess I'm in a dark mood. _

She dumped out all her items that were in her creme colored purse and sifted through them. She came across the card that Fitz left on her desk when she first started working at Stallworth. She grabbed her most useful items-her lipstick, some perfume, her wallet, and the card and put them in her red clutch.

_Oh, boy. Here we go._

She opted to meet her date at the restaurant. Just incase the date didn't go well, she wanted to have that quick option to simply get in her car and go.

The drive was torturous. She could hardly concentrate on following the directions from her GPS because she was distracted by her thoughts of Fitz.

At last, she finally arrived although she was still a little early.

_Well, at least it's Thai food._

Lucky for her, there was an open parking spot on the street right in front of the restaurant.

Her stomach dropped into the pit of her stomach. Maybe asking for more space was a bad idea, or perhaps, it isn't. She just needed to act on rational feelings as opposed to impulse. She didn't want to make any certainties with him until she was certain with herself. She confused herself by wanting to act on logic as opposed to her true feelings. Her inability to go with the flow really hindered her emotional being.

She opened her clutch to grab her cellphone. She let out a sigh.

_What to do, what to do?_

She called Gregory, her date for the evening.

"Hi, Gregory?"

"Olivia, hi!"

"I'm so sorry to do this to you..."

Olivia pulled off from the parking spot and began to head towards the freeway.

"Are you late? It's no problem. I don't mind waiting."

"No, unfortunately I had to catch a flight out the city tonight. It was a business emergency. Please forgive me." She was surprised at how smoothly that lie rolled off her tongue.

"It's not a problem Olivia. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Good ole Greg, so sweet. Thank you."

"Good night, Olivia."

She tossed her phone to the side and began to pick up speed. Her heart began to flutter. She couldn't believe she ditched a date to see _him_.

_What are you doing? Were you not the one that said you needed space. _

She wanted to act on rational feelings, but here she is, acting on impulse. Maybe there isn't such a thing as "rational feelings." Maybe what she's feeling is real and it's right. Their love story wasn't typical, but who said it had to be?

She mentally dropped "fuck" and "shit" dozens of time as she pulled up to 47206 Guilford St.. She pulled into the garage's driveway and entered the code "1217" and impatiently waited for the gate to open.

Her tires screeched as she entered the private parking garage. She quickly pulled into the visitor's section and left everything in her car. She didn't even bother bringing her cellphone with her. She didn't care. She just wanted to see his face.

She panically pushed the elevator button, she was so nervous.

What felt like forever, the elevator doors opened in seconds. She paced around the elevator as the doors closed.

Distracted by her thoughts, she came back to her senses when she realized the elevator wasn't moving.

"Well, duh."

She pushed "17" frantically as the elevator went up.

_Breathe. _

She tried to collect her thoughts. She had a few seconds before she would arrive at his front door.

_What am I going to say?_ _I love you. No. I'm sorry about Miami-. No. Shit. _

The elevator dinged as she arrived to the 17th floor. She hesitantly walked out of the elevator, trying to gather some composure before she knocked on his door.

_Just do it. _

She knocked on the door three times. She didn't hear any movement.

_I didn't even check to see if he was home. _

She knocked three more times.

"Coming!"

She sighed from relief when she heard Fitz yell through the door.

Fitz cracked open the door to see Olivia standing there with a distressed look on her face.

"Hey...hi, come in."

"I'm sorry I'm coming without notice." Olivia just stood in front of the door and stared at a T-shirt free Fitz.

"No, it's okay. It's totally fine. Let me just grab a shirt. I'll be right back." Fitz jogged upstairs to grab a shirt from his bedroom.

Olivia made her way into his home. She paced around his living room, waiting for his return.

Fitz put on a Hanes shirt as he walked downstairs.

"Sorry about that. So is everything okay?" Fitz tried to make sure there was some kind of physical distance between them, but it was so hard to be concerned without wanting to wrap his arms around her or simply be close to her. "Shouldn't you be on your date right now?"

"I should, but I thought about you on the drive to the date. My date was an old friend and I didn't... Initially, I wanted to go on a date to forget about you. I thought that investing my time in someone else would make whatever I feel for you go away and then I realized that's not the way things should work. Our talk earlier today, I don't know... it just made it harder for me to go on a date tonight and try to start something with someone else when we didn't have a proper try. I don't know. I can't even articulate what I want to say without it sounding cliche or selfish or immature or just confusing." Olivia watched Fitz's body language, trying to read him.

"Olivia, it's okay-"

"That night in Miami was so incredible. I've never felt so _good_ before in my life. It wasn't even just the sex, but I felt... It's indescribable. I wanted to say, 'I'm in love with you,' but I couldn't. The words couldn't come out. I didn't know if I was scared or if I was afraid that maybe you were simply caught up in the moment or if what I was feeling was true and that I wasn't just feeling overjoyed after the fucking number of orgasms I received. I wasn't certain then, but I am now. I know I said I wanted space and we've really just been all over the place, but I do want to try. I _really_ do."

Fitz walked over to her and embraced her.

"This feels _so_ good." Olivia silently let out a few tears as she hugged him. It felt like a good stretch. It was a hug that just tingled all over. She felt like she flushed every negative feeling and thought away from her body. The power that he had was unbelievable.

Fitz pulled away from the hug, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist. "We hopped into this so fast. I don't wanna say _rushed_, you know? I just...we weren't concerned about the logistics of it all. I don't regret making love to you, not one bit. I don't think it's wholly responsible for complicating things. I think us, well let me speak for myself- I think me falling so hard for you so quickly made things ten times more complicated. I wanted you, you know? I wanted all of you and if I made you feel uncomfortable or hesitant, please forgive me."

"We both had a hand in it. I wanted you, too. I think me second guessing how I felt for you from the get-go made things complicated. I think you pushing me away as a result of my doubt further advanced _whateve_r it is that we have."

"I think we should act on how we feel. We shouldn't second guess how we feel or try to suppress how we feel. I do think we should go with the flow, but your personality isn't exactly fitting for that and I don't want you to conform for the sake of me. So instead, let's just do what normal people do-let's date. I want to know where you went to middle school and if you were ever picked on. I don't even know if you have siblings! I just want to get to know you." Fitz rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her.

"Common sense, right? I forgot that it goes out the window when you're dumb in love." Fitz grabbed her face softly and kissed her. She continued, "I think dating is a great idea, but I also think we should go with the flow. Relationships are about compromise and I do want to loosen the reigns a bit and that's not for you or for us, but for me and me alone. I mean it's great for work, but for relationships-not so much. I don't want to be a force against my vulnerability. I want you to see all of me, so to hell with it. I want to be free and in love."

"God, you're so beautiful." Fitz passionately kissed her once more.


	13. Chapter 13

The weekend came along and Fitz had a date planned for Olivia. It would be their first real date and they were beyond excited.

Olivia was dressed in shorts and a tank top. Fitz warned her that the date would involve playing a sport and less of the usual romantic dinner.

Olivia picked up her phone on the third ring, "Hi..."

"Hello, beautiful. Are you ready?"

"I am _so_ ready. I hope you're prepared."

"Yeah, I'm prepared. I hope you're prepared to lose," Fitz jokingly replied.

"Yeah? Talking tough already? Trash talkers are usually the losers."

"If I win, you'll spend a night with me. If you win and that's a big _if_, what do you want?"

"See you soon."

"Don't change the subject. What do you want if you win?"

"Bye, Fitz. Call me when you're outside."

"Oh come on," Fitz laughed. "Think of something."

"I'm hanging up now."

Olivia wouldn't mind if he won, but she's not the type to lose on purpose, at least not yet.

Several minutes passed as Olivia waited in her living room when her phone rang.

"Hey Liv, I'm outside."

"Okay, I'm coming."

Olivia locked up her home and hopped down the front steps. She waved at Fitz as she walked towards his car.

"Hey beautiful," he kisses her cheek as she puts her seatbelt on. "So did you give any more thought to what you want if you win?"

"Just drive us to our date." Olivia commanded.

"Ooh, yes ma'am." Fitz sped off. "I like the controlling and dominating you. It's sexy."

"Oh, hush."

Fitz held her hand with his right hand as he drove with his left hand.

"All right, so for the first part of the date, we're playing tennis."

"Oh, darn. Me and tennis never got along too well."

Fitz released his hand from hers as he pulled into the public tennis court parking lot. "Oh yeah? Guess I'll be winning my bet!"

Olivia shrugged. "We'll see."

Olivia pulled her shorts down as she got out of the car.

Fitz scoffed. "They were fine before."

"I wouldn't want my sexy body to distract you," Olivia swayed her hips as her arms brushed against her legs.

"I thought you would be a fair player!" Fitz grabbed Olivia by the hips with his right hand as his left hand held the tennis rackets.

"You thought wrong." Olivia smacked him on his butt before running off to the courts. "Hurry up and pick up the pace! I want to beat you already."

Fitz lined up the rackets' bag and tennis balls against the fence. "You ready?"

"I have to admit, I don't watch much tennis. When I was younger, my parents signed me up for tennis lessons and I didn't have too much fun. So let's just play a game of informal tennis."

"What do you mean by informal, no points?" Fitz bounced the tennis ball with his racket.

"No, I just mean we use a different point system." Olivia made her way to her side of the court with her racket in hand.

"Okay, let's make this easier for you. We'll just play for fun."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Ready?" Fitz served the ball as Olivia got ready in her forehand position.

Twenty minutes passed and Olivia was getting back into the groove. She hadn't played tennis in a few years, contrary to her puppy dog story she told Fitz, but she was winning the "point-less" game.

"What's that, five points? I'm five points_ ahead_, right?" Olivia struggled to keep a straight face behind her laughter.

"I thought you were happy with just playing for fun?" Fitz lifted up his shirt and wiped his forehead with it.

"I am. I'm having fun beating you." Olivia walked towards the net.

"You scammed me." Fitz began to meet her at the net.

"Well, what can I say? Sometimes, a little competition is good for the male ego. It needs a challenge every once in a while."

"You're very good, Olivia." Fitz began to lean in for a kiss and Olivia met him halfway.

"That I am," Olivia breathed on his mouth, "but I'm not going to make it that easy for you." Olivia walked back to her side of the court, leaving Fitz turned on. "Let's finish this game."

Fitz served the ball harder than ever and each time he did so, he left himself more exhausted than ever.

After an hour of playing, Olivia won and left a very worn out Fitz.

Olivia wrapped her arm around Fitz's body as they walked back to the car. "Good game, baby."

"It looks like I need to get back in shape."

"Maybe it was your cockiness that wore you out." Olivia gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, now you want to kiss me?" Fitz smiled at Olivia as he put the tennis gear in the trunk of his car. He walked over to the passenger's side and reached for a shirt he had behind her seat. He shut the door and quickly changed out of his sweat-drenched shirt.

"Well, talk about me being a tease," Olivia pushed Fitz against the car. "We haven't discussed what I get if I win."

"So what do you want?" Fitz grabbed Olivia's arms, switching their positions in a swift move.

"Let's just watch a movie at my house tonight. We can order pizza and have a drink or two and relax."

Fitz rubbed her arms before kissing her. "That sounds _great_. I'll cancel the rest of the events I had planned."

"Oh sorry Fitz, I didn't even realize!"

"No, it's okay._ Really_. I'll save it for another date."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. There will be more dates in the future. Besides, the intimate setting sounds great. I don't really feel like being bothered or surrounded by anyone else but you right now."

Olivia pursed her lips, not knowing how to respond. He has a habit of saying all the right things.

Fitz drove Olivia back home after their sweaty tennis match. "So, I'll come back around seven tonight?"

"Yeah, seven is fine." Olivia got out of his car and rested her arms inside of the window of the passenger's door.

"Do you want me to pick up the pizza or grab a movie?"

"That's okay, I'll handle it." Olivia peaked her head in further and pecked Fitz on the lips.

"You're incredibly sexy, Liv."

"See you tonight." Olivia backed away from the car and headed up the stairs to her house.

She waved goodbye at Fitz as he rolled up the passenger's window.

**Sorry I've been away for quite some time! Quite a bit has been going on and the stress interfered with my creative agenda! I'll now have more time to write, so review it up (if you want)!**

**Thank you for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

Before hopping in the shower, she spruced up her living room and cleaned up the rest of her house which took longer than she thought. A 20 minute activity, or so she hoped for, turned into a couple of hours.

She then hopped into the shower.

_What to wear? What to wear? _

She decided to wear a casual black dress that was loose fitting. She didn't want to overdress since they were only watching a movie at her house. Besides, she didn't want to tempt him.

Olivia had a couple more hours on her hand, so she got some side work out of the way.

She looked out her den's French windows to see her mess of a TV stand. Although she had a SMART TV for a couple of months, she hasn't had time to set it up. Cables and wires were hanging over the TV that still had Styrofoam surrounding the four edges.

_How can we watch TV if it's not even hooked up? Genius. I'm such a genius. _

Olivia grabbed her cellphone and dialed her favorite pizza shop.

"Hey Lenny, I wanted to place an order for delivery."

"_Yes, sure Miss. Pope, the regular?"_

"Yeah, I'll take a Margherita and your 'Meats' pizza-both Mediums."

"_Sure, we'll have that right over."_

"Thank you, Lenny. Don't you need the address?"

"_Of course not. How could we forget? You're our best customer."_

Olivia let out an embarrassed giggle.

"See you soon."

_/_

Olivia heard a knock on the door. She grabbed her wallet just incase it was the delivery guy.

Instead, it was Fitz standing there in blue jeans and a collared white shirt with a small duffel bag over his shoulders and a brown bag in his left hand.

"Hi, sweetheart." He greeted her with a peck on the cheek.

Olivia couldn't stop smiling. She felt so good whenever he was around.

"There's this bakery around the corner from me and they make the best cupcakes you've ever had." Fitz followed Olivia into the kitchen and sat the brown bag on the island. "So... what are your rules? Do I have to take my shoes off? Or...?"

"There are no rules. Just do whatever makes you feel comfortable. My home is your home." She grabbed his duffle bag after he released it from his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"At least for tonight, anyway."

Olivia put his bag away upstairs in a guest room. There really wasn't a plan as far as him sleeping in the same bed with her and them actually sleeping together. Wherever the wind blows, they guessed.

"Liv," Fitz yelled from the living room.

"Coming!" Olivia rushed down the stairs.

"What's?" Fitz's finger pointed at her TV. "What's up with your TV?"

"Could you hook it up for me? I haven't had a chance and it totally slipped my mind."

"You invite me over to watch a movie and your TV isn't even hooked up?" Fitz laughed lightheartedly.

"I wasn't thinking," Olivia said as she grabbed the manual.

"I don't need that," Fitz shook his hand regarding the manual. "My theory is that you had other _plans_." He grabbed the cables and the wires and turned the TV around so that the back of it faced him.

"Oh, Fitz, please. Please tell me more about your enlightening theories." Her hands float in the air and pretends she's a damsel in distress.

"Where's your cable box?"

"What is wrong with me?"

"You don't have a cable box?"

"No, I keep meaning to order one for the living room." Olivia tossed the manual on the sofa. "Looks like I don't need your help after all. I guess we'll have to find something on Netflix." Olivia plugged in the TV and pressed "okay" for the TV's "Home Experience" option. With a press of a button, the Netflix logo appeared on the screen.

"Sometimes, I don't know what to say about you," Fitz shook his head, "but I love it."

The doorbell rang.

"Could you grab my wallet off the island and pull out 30 bucks for John?"

"John?"

"Yes, the delivery guy."

"You're on a first name basis?"

"Don't judge!" Olivia jokingly scowled as she entered her Wi-Fi password into her TV. "I really like their pizza. So what?"

"Hey, I'm not saying anything! Don't get defensive."

Fitz walked over to the front door and handed money to the delivery driver.

"Did you get the 30?" Olivia walked into the kitchen behind Fitz.

"No. My treat."

"_Ah_, Fitz."

"Look, you won. The next time I win, it will be _your _treat." Fitz kissed Olivia on her forehead.

"Okay. So what do you wanna watch?"

"No clue. I haven't watched a movie in quite some time."

"Are you feeling comedy, drama, romantic, rom-com, thriller, action, or a documentary?" Olivia pushed out in one breath.

"The rom-com is cheesy, yeah? Cliche?"

"Yeah, so let's do the rom-com."

"I'm guessing you want to make this date cheesy?" Fitz said as he took a bite of pizza.

"Good pun!"

"Yeah, I got a few tricks up my sleeve."

"That reminds me, what do you want to drink?" Olivia opened her fridge. "Let's see, I have ginger ale, lemonade, cranberry juice, and water. I also have wine and _tequila_."

"I'll just take a water, thanks." Olivia tossed him a water bottle.

"Let's pick a movie. We can do shots _later,_" Olivia winked at him as she took her plate of pizza into the living room.

"Are you sure you're feeling a-?" Fitz plopped himself on the floor, right in front of the sofa.

"Oh, no!" Olivia sat her plate down on the small table next to her sofa.

"What's wrong-"

"The Internet connection is a bit shoddy. I forgot about that."

"That's okay, we can just talk." Fitz extended his arm towards Olivia and motioned her to sit next to him.

"Clearly I haven't put much thought into this date at all. First, the cable isn't connected and now, I forgot to call Comcast and tell them about my Internet issue." Olivia once again rushed out her words in one breath. "I'm sorry, Fitz."

"It's completely fine. I'm just happy to be here, honestly." Fitz watched Olivia take a swig of water. "Let's just _talk._"

"Okay," Olivia reached for the remote and turned the TV off. "Do you want more pizza?" Olivia leaped up from the floor.

"Fuck the food, let's just talk." Fitz got on his knees and reached for Olivia's hips. "Relax, Livi. It's fine. Everything is fine."

Olivia offered a warm smile as she sat down beside him. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Where to begin?" Fitz rubbed Olivia's thigh with his hand to relax her. "Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up in Bethesda, Maryland. It's not too far from D.C.. My dad is, well was, a psychiatrist and my mom helped him around his office."

"I've been curious to know what a young Olivia Pope was like."

"I was nothing special. I kept to myself most the time. I had a few good girlfriends and that was it. I didn't have my first boyfriend until I was... God, so long ago. How old was I?"

"Were you in high school, or?"

"Nope. Wow, I didn't have my first boyfriend until I was 21-I was in college. I seriously thought I was a freak of nature because of that."

"Why?" Fitz inched closer to Olivia.

"Because, you know? By that time, everyone had quite a few 'relationships'. All of my friends and classmates were experienced. Here I am, almost finished with getting my Bachelor's and I'm just now getting my first boyfriend. I guess the ugly duckling turned into a beautiful swan." Olivia laughed at her own joke.

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"Geez, Fitz. Enough about me. What about you?"

"Me? It's a boring tale. So tell me about your previous relationships. I mean, if you _want_."

"Why are you curious?"

"I mean obviously, we get older and we mature; but obviously, you're not in a relationship for a reason and I just don't want to make any mistakes that your previous partners or boyfriends did."

Olivia rolled her eyes at his response. She threw a sham from her couch at him.

"What?" Fitz caught the pillow.

"You just always know what to say, don't you?" Olivia crawled over to him. "Do you memorize those lines? Are you really that selfless?"

Olivia was now sitting in his lap.

"No, I mean every word." Fitz moved her hair away from her face. He slowly pecked her lips.

"Are you sure you didn't have some young dream of becoming an actor and in turn, you memorize sweet lines to pick up women?" Olivia breathed on his mouth.

"No," Fitz's tongue entered her open mouth.

Olivia moaned into his mouth as his tongue wrestled with hers.

Fitz lifted Olivia off of his lap and laid her on the floor. Her legs wrapped around him as he was on his knees. He unbuttoned his shirt as she lifted her lower body up to hike up her dress.

He briefly stopped and looked at Olivia, awaiting a silent approval. She bit her bottom lip, which answered his unspoken question.

His hands caressed her thighs as she took off her dress. To his surprise, she wasn't wearing a bra. It only made things easier for him. He slid off her panties while she released her legs from around him.

"Take that shirt off al-fucking-ready," Olivia groaned as she lifted herself off the floor to undo his belt buckle.

Olivia's heart fluttered at the sight of his muscular arms. It was something about seeing his muscles flex while he took off his unbuttoned shirt.

"Patience, my love," Fitz whispered as he thrusted himself into her.

Olivia gasped as the cold metal from his belt buckle tingle her inner thigh.

She yelled his name as he slowly thrusted. Her legs wrapped around his thighs as she pushed his jeans down. The belt buckle was no longer cold, for her body adjusted to it.

She yelled out expletives as he increased his speed.

Fitz smiled at her as her face laid on the soft rug beneath them.

"Look at me," he slowed down his pace.

Olivia continued to look at the bookshelf that faced her.

Fitz stopped his movements, "Look at me."

Olivia slowly turned her face to his as a tear rolled down her face.

"Livi," Fitz muttered in a low tone. He grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. Olivia moaned while he was still inside her. She wiped her tear, but a couple more fell in its place. Fitz rubbed his hand against her face. "Do you want me to stop?" Fitz kissed her right cheek.

"You feel _so _good to me, Fitz."

Fitz slowly bucked his hips while his left hand was on her back and his right hand was on her face.

"I love you, Livi." His kisses trailed from her cheek to her ear down to her neck and shoulders.

Olivia bent her head back as his thrusts became faster simultaneously as Fitz leaned his head back onto the sofa.

Olivia couldn't ounce a word. She was in pure nirvana, pure bliss. She felt liberated and shackle free from an emotional bond that she hasn't been able to express with anyone else.

Fitz pulled out in time. Her chest laid on top of his, both rising and falling at the same time. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I love you," she softly exhaled.

He felt a wetness roll down his arm, both tears and sweat. He _loved_ this woman, even though he wasn't able to tell a stranger 15 facts about her, but he didn't care.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! I've been slow on writing chapters and I apologize. I would love to be more descriptive, but honestly, the only things that run through my mind are Olitz scenes! I just want to write those and be over with and I'll let your imagination fill in the blanks. **

Olivia woke up with her back against Fitz's stomach. They were both snuggled under her beige sheets. She heard Fitz breathe softly as he was still asleep.

She gently removed her body from under his arm and realized she was naked. Doing so, she saw that Fitz was naked under the covers as well.

_Our clothes must be downstairs. _

She walked into her bathroom to grab a robe and then made her way downstairs to her kitchen.

While she brewed some coffee, she headed into her office to review what she needed to do for work the next morning. She breathed a long and heavy sigh. She loved her job, but for once, she didn't want the weekend to end.

She brought her laptop into the kitchen and began to get some minor work done while she sipped on her coffee.

"Liv," Fitz exclaimed from her upstair's bedroom.

"I'm down here," she yelled back. "I'm coming up."

She shut her laptop and prepared a mug of coffee for Fitz and made her way upstairs.

"Good morning," Olivia handed his coffee to him. "Oh! Did you want cream or sugar?"

"No, thanks. This is great, Liv." He smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"Why were you downstairs so long?" Fitz inquired.

"I was getting a head start on some work."

"Come on, Liv. It's Sunday."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get some stuff out of the way."

"As your boss, I command you to not do any work and to stay in bed with me for another few hours." He sat his coffee on her nightstand and folded his hands. "You know, the fun part about_ sleepovers_ is waking up to the woman you made love to the night before."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm a workaholic. Could I just have 20 minutes and you can have me for the rest of the day?"

"Liv," he pleaded. "I'm serious."

"As am I. It's just twenty minutes." She crawled onto the bed and folded her hands in prayer position. "Please... please, _Mr. Grant_?" She pouted her lips subtly.

"No." Fitz untied her robe, revealing her naked glory. "Just lay with me."

"Yes, _sir_." Olivia tried to hide her smile while she laid beside him. "Did you get good sleep?" She said as she got underneath the sheets.

"I slept _great_." He smiled as he reminisced the night before.

"What do you want to do today? We can go for a walk or go to a movie or-"

"Honestly, I just want to lay here with you."

Olivia stared at his chest while she played with his chest hair.

"Liv, I can see you thinking. Forget about work for a day. Let your brain have a breather. My God, Liv." He rubbed her arm gently.

They took in each other's silence which eventually turned into another hour of sleep.

**/**

Olivia smiled as Fitz yawned.

"I've been thinking... I want you to come to St. Tropez with me next month."

Olivia weakly smiled.

"What is it? What are you thinking?"

"Fitz, I don't know."

"What do you mean? Do you want to go somewhere else? Name it, we'll go."

"It's not that exactly."

"Then what is it?"

"Can we talk about it later?" Olivia offered a friendly smile.

"What is it? We can talk about it."

Olivia hesitated as she gathered her thoughts. "I don't think it's exactly wise for us to parade around in another country. I'll go if it's under the guise of business."

"_What?_" He knew what she said, but he wasn't exactly clear. He sat up and rested his head against her headboard.

"No one knows we're dating. It's not even appropriate. I just don't think it would be right for me to be in a bikini hanging around on the beach with my boss."

"So it's okay, as long as we're fucking in the U.S.?"

"Fitz," she reached for his hand but he snatched it away.

"I mean, God, Olivia. What is it with you?"

"Me?" She exclaimed. "Me? I'm just being honest."

"Explain it to me, please."

"Explain what? I'm not understanding what you're not getting."

"Explain how it's okay for us to be intimate _here_, but we can't go on a simple vacation?"

"Fitz, why are you getting so worked up?"

"_Explain._"

"What happened in Miami wasn't planned. What we did here was and yes, it's okay because we're here. It's local and _private_. Even if we hung out at your place, that would be fine too, but when involve traveling on a flight elsewhere... people will talk. Especially if it's not business related."

"You're basing this off of what?"

Olivia closed her eyes. "We can't have a simple conversation together without bickering."

"Why are you afraid of what other people will say?"

"I've worked really hard to get to where I am today. I have a reputation like none other. I don't want it diminished because I'm dating you."

"So I'm the problem?" Fitz yelled.

"Yes!" She readjusted her position to where her back was against her tufted headboard. "Well, yes and no, Fitz. You are a part of the problem, as am I! It's our titles. You're running a multimillion dollar financial firm. What do you think it would like with me taking one week off the same week you're taking a vacation?"

"Oh quit being so damn paranoid. You make your job your life. _You_. No where in your contract does it say you have to come in every _single_ day. It doesn't say you have to sign 'x-amount' of clients. You can even break the six month agreement if you want to because you're Olivia Pope. So no, it wouldn't look like anything if you took vacation time the same week I did and so the hell what if it did! You don't have to tell anyone where you're going. We're not celebrities. No one will be following us. The bottom line is that you answer to me, anyhow. Your work speaks for itself and the rest doesn't matter."

She saw where he was coming from, but she hated the way he diminished her rightful feelings. On the other hand, she didn't want future clients of her own to think it's something she's accustomed to doing-interfusing personal relationships with business relationships.

"I just don't want people thinking I got to where I am by sleeping with clients and business partners. You're right, I don't have to come in every day, but it's what I do and it's who I am. I'm very professional when it comes to business. Maybe us sleeping together is confusing you."

"I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to yell. Sometimes, I think you don't want this relationship as much as I do. There's just... It just seems like there's always going to be an issue."

"Just see my side, is all. You get so flustered and hot headed when shit doesn't go your way. Quite frankly, it's frustrating. It paints you as an egomaniac."

"Yeah, I guess so because I'm always thinking about _us._ That sounds about right."

_Great._

They both looked around the room, avoiding each other's glances. Olivia sinked into her bed.

"Look, I'll go." Fitz sat on the edge of the bed.

Olivia bit her tongue. She didn't want him to leave under the tensive circumstances, so she thought she'd lighten up the mood.

"No... don't go." Olivia dragged out her words, sounding sarcastic.

Fitz turned around and threw a pillow at her.

"You think you're funny?" Fitz got on top of her and rested between her legs.

"_Yes_, I do." Olivia lifted her head and pecked him on the lips. "So far, we don't have a good track record. We can't even go a day without arguing while we're here. What makes you think the same won't happen in St. Tropez?"

"I don't know, Livy. You're completely right." He brushed her hair behind her ear. "So what do we do? We don't go to restaurants at night in fear of being 'caught'? We drive 30 miles to the next movie theater so no one will see us?"

As silly as it sounded, he was right. Olivia had thought about it, but it didn't pervade her mind. She thought about all the what ifs and how she wanted to keep it very private, but she didn't think of other activities that they could do.

"I don't know." Olivia felt guilt and regret. She hated that they were in this predicament. She was worried about her reputation, but Fitz had a point. Her work and experience speaks for itself. It's not like news was going to travel to Germany. She felt like she was making this out to be bigger than it is.

"Okay, Fitz. To hell with it. Let's just do it, full force."

"Yeah?" Fitz's smile extended to both his ears. He was beyond elated. He kissed her passionately.

"And if I never work again and can't get any more business... well, I'll take you for everything you're worth."

"Ouch, Liv!"

"I'm serious. It's too bad we're not married, other wise I would."

"It's an option."

"Okay, Fitz." She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Let's get cleaned up. We can go for a morning stroll. I'm hungry."

Fitz grabbed her face and softly kissed her once more.

**Somehow, he tends to get his way. I wonder how long that streak is gonna last. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been a long, long, long time. I had no idea where this story was going. Plus, I wasn't too happy with having all of these chapters and such little reviews. Reviews literally fuel my writing, other wise I think not too many people like my work. However, I noticed that quite a few people have been reading my story, everyday! Which is a huge surprise because I haven't updated in a few months. I know I hate being left high and dry, so I'm going to continue to commit to this story and finish it! Thanks for the love I have received from some of you! **

**This chapter will be a bit short, but I'm trying to work back into the groove of writing this story. **

**Happy reading!**

/

Fitz and Olivia strolled hand-in-hand for a few blocks to a local diner. It was a bit cloudy, but it was still a beautiful day.

"You're going to love this place. They have _thee _best French toast you'll ever have. It's encrusted with toasted almonds and the whip cream is freshly made."

"You just come for the French toast?"

"No." She breathed a long sigh. "I also come here for the omelets, the bacon, their pasta, their milkshakes, their deli sandwiches, and their coconut creme pie." She quickly muttered out.

Fitz looked perplexed. "Where on Earth does it all go? Except for here," he slapped her ass, gripping it afterwards.

"Fitz!" She exclaimed. "We're in public," she tried her very best to whisper in her most sternest tone.

"I don't care," he teased as he pulled her in front of him with his arms wrapped around her stomach. He began giving her light pecks on her neck.

Olivia wasn't much for PDA, but he had the ability to make it seem like they were the only ones on Earth.

/

They were relaxing in their booth, waiting for their food to arrive.

"Why haven't you told me you were married before?"

Fitz pushed his cup of coffee to the side. "Because I know that you knew."

"And you didn't think it mattered to tell me yourself?"

"What difference does it make? I'm not married now."

"It makes a helluva difference. You're asking me questions, trying to get to know me and you didn't mention that you were married-for 15 years, I might add."

/

The waiter intruded. "Okay, I have two scrambled eggs with cheese and a plate of French toast for you," he slid the two plates in front of Olivia. "And a Western omelet and a plate of French toast for you, sir."

"Thank you," they simultaneously said.

"Why did you two divorce?"

Fitz looked up at her while he cut his French toast. "Because I didn't love her anymore." His voice was casual.

"Oh, come on."

"I'm serious. We were in a dead marriage. We shouldn't have been dating to begin with. On paper, we were a match made in Heaven. Our families loved each other. I worked for her dad when we first met and from there, we just dated because it's what was shoved down our throats." He continued to eat, enjoying his food. "Oh, Liv. You're right. This French toast is amazing."

"Why did it take you 15 years to realize you wanted a divorce?" She took a sip of her orange juice and finally began to eat her food before it got cold and ignored his sentiments about the amazing French toast.

"I wasn't happy. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life miserable. Even though I'm an old man, I still got some life left in me." He offered a genial smile.

"Well, you certainly don't fuck like an old man."

Fitz almost choked on his coffee. "Dear, we're in public," he mocked.

/

"So, would you get married again?" Olivia rushed out, taking in a bite before she would ask more intrusive questions.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, especially if I found the right woman."

"You'll find her one day," her smile was weak. She was second guessing why on Earth she would feel some kind of hurt by his statement. They haven't even known each other that long to even be on the level of marriage; but would she be the right woman? Does she "qualify?"

"Have you been married before Olivia?"

"No," she didn't bother to look up as she poured syrup on her French toast.

"Why not?" He finished up his last few bites, then pushing his plate off to the side.

"What kind of question is that?" She fixed her blouse, becoming antsy.

"Have you been engaged before?"

"Yes," she muttered.

"And what happened?" He rested his elbows on the table, taking up some of the space that was between them.

"We weren't meant to get married. We broke up because of irreconcilable differences."

She joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Have you been with anyone since?"

"You," her voice was faint, almost sounding like a question instead of assurance.


End file.
